Taylor Kravid
Taylor Kravid portrayed by Eve Harlow, is a recurring protagonist on the NBC science fiction drama series Heroes Reborn. She is a field agent for Renautas. Taylor is also Francis' girlfriend and the daughter of Erica Kravid, one of the creators of "E.P.I.C". History ''Heroes Reborn In "Odessa" Taylor shows up at the same casino as Molly Walker but Molly is paying no attention to her and walks away. a little while later, Taylor comes and saves a wounded Molly, she takes Molly to the bar and gets her a drink, Molly tells her she needs money to get away and Taylor offers it to her, next thing she knows, she's tied up in the hotel room with Taylor and Francis, they're working together. In "Under the Mask" she arrives at the airport with her boyfriend Francis and Molly Walker. She finds out that Francis isn't allowed on the flight, she wants to talk to M.F. Harris and he says that Francis isn't allowed on. Molly won't be quiet, so Taylor tells another agent to shut her up. She sees that Molly wakes up and then Molly tells her that they're either going to kill her boyfriend or do something worse. Taylor arrives at the E.P.I.C launch review with Molly. She calls Francis but no one answers. Taylor meets up with her mom and wants to know what happen to Francis but she won't tell her. In "The Needs of the Many", Taylor is outside of Renautas, she is distracted by Quentin long enough for Noah to sneak up behind her with a gun. They want Taylor to help them break Molly Walker out, then she recognizes Noah. She's not telling them anything. They tell Taylor that the EVO's are humans, they don't deserve to be locked up, they want her to at least question her mother. She 's now in her mother's office and she's touching the sword they took from Miko Otomo. Her mom enters the office, she asks Erica what happened to Francis, her mom avoids the question. Her mom tells her that she's upset that Taylor would be with an EVO, Taylor says that he's a good guy. She wants to know why Erica is rounding up EVO's, once again she avoids the question and then she tells Taylor that she's doing this to save the human species. Taylor approaches to guards and stab them in the neck with a syringe. They are searching for Molly but is stopped by three of M.F. Harris' clones. Noah tells them to get down on the count of three, once they do, he begins shooting and kills all 3 clones. Taylor finds Francis in a room full of incapacitated EVOs, her mother is attempting to harness their powers. Molly reveals to her that Erica is going to kill 7 billion people. In "The Lion's Den", Taylor is with Noah and Quentin, they are looking for a way to escape Renautas. They all agree that Erica must be stopped which leads to Taylor's idea. Taylor stumbles on to Erica's seed bank, then she devises a plan to pretend to make up with her mother. Taylor calls her mom apologizing about everything that has just happen between them, then she suggest that they meet at the house and Erica agrees. Erica enters the house and they begin arguing, Taylor tells her that she went behind her back because she never answers her questions. Then she is accused of being on drugs then Noah and Quentin enter. In "Game Over", Taylor is with Noah and Quentin at Erica's house, they are torturing M.F. Harris for the location of Hiro Nakamura. Prime tells them that the captured EVOs are being transported, so she leaves to go get Francis before he is taken away. Taylor maks her way back to Renautas but Francis and the other EVOs are already gone, so she starts crying. Taylor is going through Erica's office to see if she can find anything useful, she does and she downloads the files and leave. Taylor is in a hotel, she sends a video to Hero Truther, she reveals all of Renautas' secrets. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Taylor is at a motel going through Mohinder Suresh' "Escalating Evolution" book, that she took from her mom's office. She is in the bathroom looking in the mirror at her hair, she has dyed it red. Hero Truther takes over her laptop, he's contacting her back, he's received her message then they arrange a meeting. Taylor goes to meet Hero Truther but is taken away by several men in mask, she is thrown into a truck and they drive off. She's in a abandoned warehouse with her face covered, the hood is pulled off and she sees her mother. They begin arguing which leads to Taylor's refusal to tell her anything. It's then revealed that she wasn't actually talking to Erica, it was a shape-shifter named Henry. The guy is also working with René, they wanted to make sure that she was true to the cause. Taylor tells them she wants Francis back and Rene tells her that they also have Hero Truther at Renautas, so they plan on taking them all back. In "11:53 to Odessa", Taylor is at Sunstone Manor with the other members of Hero Truther's group, she comes up with a idea involving Henry, Shape Shifting into Erica Kravid. They sneak inside Sunstone Manor to free Micah Sanders and Francis. They wait for Matt Parkman inside his office but he soon realizes that this isn't the real Erica but before he can react, she tazes him and leaves to go and find Francis and Micah. She runs into Carlos Gutierrez and Farah Nazan in the hallway, she tells them that she not an enemy and that she just trying to get her people out. They believe her and let her go but they are then surrounded by many M.F. Harris clones. In "Send in the Clones", Taylor has been pushed back into Sunstone Manor by dozens of Prime clones but she is not alone, she's also with Rene, Farah and Carlos. They break into two team, she and Rene got to find Matt. She and Rene find Matt in his office, they want to know where Micah is, Rene tries to remind Matt of the man he once was and she attempts to convince him that her mother is lying about his pass to Gateway but it doesn't work, Matt pulls a gun from under the desk and shoots Rene in the ear. He then forces Rene to leave and he keeps her as leverage. Matt reads her mind to find out why she is fighting with her mom, he learns that its because of boyfriend, Francis, then he learns that she's pregnant. As they're leaving Matt is stopped by two Prime clones, he uses his ability to make them shoot themselves. Matt takes her with him to Odessa, Texas as insurance. In "Company Woman", Taylor is Matt Parkman's hostage; he's using her as his ticket to Gateway. Matt comes barging into Erica's office, where he demands three one-way tickets to Gateway for him and his family. He then hands his gun to Taylor and forces her to put the gun to her head, Matt threatens to kill Taylor and her unborn child. Erica is shocked to hear that she Taylor is pregnant, and this leads her to giving Matt what he wants. After receiving his watches, he lets her go and leaves. Taylor asks her how it feels to know the father of her grandchild is an EVO, and Erica replies with "Not as unfamiliar as you think". Erica tries to leave to handle a situation, but Taylor screams at her to stop in a very loud voice that shakes the room and breaks glass; she displays the ability of Sound manipulation. She originally believes this to be her doing, but Erica assures her that it isn't because she's been tested to see if she's an EVO. Erica soon realizes that power came from Taylor's unborn child. She then demands to see Francis; when Erica refuses, Taylor picks up Matt's gun and forces her to. They get off the elevator and she is surrounded by guards; Erica set her up. She now understands that Francis is dead, and this leads Taylor to wondering why her own mother hates her so much, why she she doesn't want to see her own daughter happy. '''Editors Note: A series of flashbacks take place in this episode and Taylor happens to appear in one of them but as a child. ' In this flashback, Taylor is sick and coughing up blood and Erica calls Taylor's Father over, who is also a doctors and a EVO. He uses his Healing powers to heal her. When the doctor tries to take Taylor, Erica kills him. Erica later has Caspar Abraham erase her memory of that. Back in the present, Erica tells all of her men to leave and she walks closer to the gun and tells Taylor that she's the greatest thing to ever happen to her. She drops the gun and Erica offers her the "perfect future". She wants a fresh start but Taylor turns it down; she'd rather die than to go on living in an empty world, causing her mother to cry. Memorable Quotes *"I'm a good samaritan" (Odessa) Trivia *She has turned her back on her mother and has sided with the resistance. *Both Taylor and her mom got pregnant by a EVO. Gallery 1x02_Taylor_drinking.jpg 1x02_Taylor_drinking_wine.jpg 1x03_Taylor_arriving.jpg 1x04_Taylor_and_Quentin.jpg 1X04_Taylor_stabbing_guards.jpg 1x06_francis_is_gone.jpg 1x04_Taylor_crying.jpg 1x06_Taylor_talkinf_to_truther.jpg 1X09_Taylor_red_head.jpg 1x09_Taylor_tied_up.jpg 1x09_Taylor's_head.jpg 1x10_Taylor_vs_Carlos_and_Farah.jpg Category:Heroes Reborn Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters